Can't Escape from Italy: Alternate Ending
by pikaace
Summary: My take on how the segment 'Can't Escape from Italy' could have ended. Watch Hetalia World series episodes 32-35 if you don't know the story. One-shot. No yaoi.


**Hey peeps! This is my very first one-shot! If you've seen Hetalia season four in english then you should know what I'm talking about, if not, it would be wise to look it up. (subbed or dubbed will do)**

**'Can't Escape from Italy' is one of my FAVORITE Hetalia segments, but I feel like the ending could've been a LITTLE different. That's mostly my inner fangirl talking but you get the idea. Anyway, THIS is how I probably would've ended the segment if I was in charge. **

**Keep in mind, I came up with this while I was shopping with my parents at IKEA...I was bored...**

**Oh and sorry if the characters are OOC and if I am historically inaccurate on some of these things X(**

* * *

"DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID BEER-LOVING GERMAN BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TRUSS ME UP LIKE SOME ANIMAL! I SWEAR WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I'LL GIVE YOU A THRASHING THAT'S SO PAINFUL YOU'LL NEED TO GET DRUNK JUST TO FEEL THE PAIN! YOU HEAR ME?" Britain screamed at the top of his lungs from his cell as he struggled against his restraints.

His third attempt at escaping this Italian hell hole had once again been thwarted by Germany slamming a newspaper over his face. Britain had mentally kicked himself for giving himself away by asking for ale instead of beer. He was _so_ close and now he was right back where he started; _again_.

Apparently, Germany had gotten tired of the Brit's constant escapes so he took the liberty of tying him up inside the cell. Britain's forearms were folded behind his back and tied painfully tight with thick ropes. Ropes had also been wrapped around his upper arms and ankles as well to prevent any means of escape. Germany had even attached one piece of rope to a metal ring on the wall to prevent Britain from scooting around and finding some way to cut the ropes. Germany may not have been good at escaping from prisons, but when it came to _keeping_ prisoners he didn't mess around.

Germany sighed from his spot against the wall a few yards away from Britain, "I heard you ze first few hundred times," he muttered; he wondered if he should do something about Britain's constant ranting as well.

Britain growled and hung his head, 'Damn it all! This doesn't look good,' he thought, 'There's absolutely nothing around here that can cut these bloody ropes! They're so damn tight that I can't struggle out of them, they're far too thick to wear down, and I haven't seen those friendly mice around here for a while.'

Britain lifted his head and struggled again, but it was no use. He winced slightly at the sharp burning sensation of the ropes rubbing his bare skin on his wrists, "Damn these ropes!" he muttered; if he wasn't careful he would eventually draw blood.

Britain sighed in defeat; even a proper Englishman like him had his limits, 'I hate to say it, but I might not be able to get out of this one alone,' he thought.

Britain's head sunk lower and he let out a small groan; he _hated_ being helpless like this. Not to mention how useless and weak he would probably feel when and if one of his allies came for him; but who would risk running into Germany just for his sake? There was no way China and Russia would help him. China hated him and Russia…well…he was Russia for God's sake!

France was _way _too weak and afraid of Germany to even consider coming to get him and America…Britain made a face and then shook his head. America was too much of an idiot to even _attempt_ a rescue, let alone against _Germany_.

Britain clenched his fists, or he _tried_ considering he couldn't feel them at all; he was going to be stuck here for a long time. His thoughts were interrupted by a large crash coming from above.

Germany's head snapped up, "Vat ze hell vas zat?" he yelled. The crash was closely followed by the synchronized screams of Italy and Romano. "Italy! Vat's going on?" Germany called, but it sounded like a pretty big commotion up there.

Germany ran bounded up the stairs and slammed the door open. "Italy! Are you okay? Vat's going-" Germany stopped short at the sight.

The front door was lying on the ground like it had been kicked in and in the corner sat the two Italian's. They were tied back to back and were trembling with tears in their eyes and had multiple bumps on their heads.

Germany made towards them, "How in ze name-"

"GERMANY! LOOK OUT! HE'S BEHIND YOU!" Italy screamed.

Before Germany could even react, something hard and wooden struck the back of his head. Italy cried out in horror as Germany collapsed to the ground; he hadn't lost consciousness thanks to his training, but his vision was still blurry and he was still dizzy. He caught the glimpse of a tall figure wielding a baseball bat and spotted a familiar glint coming from his glasses.

* * *

Britain watched Germany run up the stairs to where the commotion was going on. At least he was finally alone; he didn't exactly feel comfortable with Germany watching his every move. His head snapped up as he heard Italy scream something followed by a loud thumping noise.

"What the bloody hell is going on up there?" Britain wondered.

The brief silence was interrupted by the sound of footsteps running down the stairs and towards his cell. The stranger turned the corner, revealing himself to be America.

America's trademark smile widened as he spotted Britain in the small cell, "'Sup British dude?" America said loudly as he walked towards him, a baseball bat over his shoulder.

Britain's eyes widened in shock and he spluttered for a few seconds; America had actually been able to find him? _America? _A part of him was thrilled to see him, but only a small part. "W-what are you doing here you bloody git?" he stuttered.

America rolled his eyes, "Being the hero! Duh!" he dropped the baseball bat and grasped the cell doors. He gave them a yank, and the door came off its hinges easily as if it were paper. America knelt next to Britain and snapped the rope that connected him to the wall. Britain expected America to untie him next, he wasn't sure how much more of these blasted ropes he could take, but America stood up and began feeling around the wall like he was looking for something.

"What are you doing you wanker? Untie me this instant!" Britain said angrily.

America's face lit up as he found just the soft spot he was looking for, "No time dude, just let the hero do his job!" he said before giving the wall a solid punch.

Germany finally got over his dizziness and managed to find the strength to walk again. He looked around and froze when he saw the doorway to the prison wide open.

Germany ran down the stairs to Britain's cell only to find it empty with the door lying on the ground and sunlight streaking through a huge gaping hole in the wall.

* * *

Meanwhile, America ran through the woods with Britain under his arm laughing obnoxiously at Britain's ranting the whole way until he finally reached his small passenger plane. He placed Britain in one of the six passenger seats and closed the door before running to the cockpit, "Brace yourself dude! It's time to fly!" America said as he punched a few buttons.

In no time at all, the plane was in the air. America made sure they were safely in the air before going back to Britain. He untied his ankles first for some reason though, "Why are you untying my legs first?" Britain asked in annoyance; he was starting to go crazy with his arms being in the same position for too long.

America smiled, "'Cause it's less work; plus it's pretty funny seeing you tied up like this!" and he started to laugh. Britain gritted his teeth and silently fumed for a while until America finally began to untie his arms.

Britain had to say that he was a bit surprised at how gentle America was being with him. The ropes on his upper arms fell away first and America started to work on his forearms, "So dude, you okay?" America asked as he undid the last knot that freed Britain.

Britain was taken aback by the sudden question. America had never cared about his well-being before except when the Panjandrum invention went haywire. "Y-yes, I'm fine," he said rubbing his sore wrists.

America stood up, "Good, 'cause I need you to be in shape to be my backup!"

Britain sighed and turned away, "Well…thank you nonetheless," he muttered.

"What'd ya say?" America asked.

Britain twitched, 'C'mon now, it can't be that hard; you're the United Kingdom, you can do this!' he screamed at himself.

"I didn't expect you of all people to actually come and get me out of there…I actually thought I was going to be stuck in there for a long time…I can't believe I'm saying this…but thank you…for getting me out." He said.

America laughed, "No prob dude! I AM the hero after all so you can count on me to get you out of a tight spot!" he said holding up a peace sign. Britain sighed and smiled slightly; some things never change.

"WAIT A MINUTE! HOW THE BLOODY HELL ARE WE FLYING WHEN YOU AREN'T DRIVING THE PLANE?" Britain yelled as the plane began to shake.

America's eyes flew open, "Aw crap! I forgot that my plane doesn't have auto-pilot!" he said frantically as he ran back to the cockpit,

"We can't have an auto-pilot mode in the 1900's you bloody idiot!" Britain yelled as America managed to regain control of the plane.

This was going to be a long flight…

* * *

**Weeeeeeellllll? What'd ya think? I would pay BIG money to see Britain actually thank America! Review if you like it! *wink wink* ;)**


End file.
